It's Always Gonna Be There
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: “Who the hell needs that monkey, when I got you?” I answered his previous question and pulled him into another kiss. God, I’d missed his lips on mine. Niley.


**It's Always Gonna Be There**

Forgotten.

You'd think I'd be used to that word by now, eh? Well, I'm not. Funny how every single time our relationship falls apart, everything else seems to disappear too! His promise he'd always be there for me, my so called best friend (though I'm not really surprised – Demi's never been a fan of Liam; but I'd thought…I'd thought she wasn't a fan of Selena either, anymore.), my friendship with his brothers… All that is gone now. And why? Because I was too stubborn. Now he's seeing his co-star (he and Selena broke up a while ago), which Demi seems to like very much. It's like all of sudden, Nicole is her best friend! Instead of me.

***

"Miley, sweetheart, you're on in 5," my mom told me while entering my dressing room. I nodded and quickly reapplied my make-up then hurried to the stage. I was at yet another Disney concert, with Demi, Selena and them sitting in the front row. I noticed Nicole sitting next to him, giggling as he whispered something in her ear. Demi was sitting on Joe's lap, nervously glaring at something. Or someone. They'd all performed before me and now, it was my time to shine. I took a deep breath and walked on stage, hoping that at least, Nickole (Lol, what a funny name, right? Nick+Nicole? Makes me laugh every time), would keep their lovey-doveyness on the DL.

_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breath it in  
To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear_

I moved my eyes towards them. Demi was suddenly smiling, but Nick's arms were still around Nicole. Joe and Kevin laughed at something, while Selena… Started dancing. Which of course, made me laugh, because in all honesty – Selena can't dance!

_When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction_

My fans clapped in amazement and I noticed Joe and Demi and Nick and Kevin and Danielle and Nicole…standing up. Were they all leaving? Was I really that bad?

_Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

My mouth almost dropped as I saw them dancing to my song. It took a lot of strength for me not to laugh because Nick's an even worse dancer than Selena. And yes, that's possible. I finally relaxed, suddenly not caring about what people thought, and turned around, joining my dancers in a fast dance.

_Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_

_***_

My mom wrapped her arms around me as soon as I entered backstage. I heard loud claps and cheers from the other side of the room. I noticed it was _them _… all of them, smiling at me. My mom also noticed that. "I'll leave you all alone," she told me. My eyes widened in fear and I silently begged her not to do this. She shook her head. "You're gonna be fine," she whispered in my ear. And with that, I was all alone with those backstabbers I used to call my friends.

"Miley, that song was amazing!" Chelsea, Joe's love interest in Jonas, told me. I smiled a little and thanked her. "Yeah, Miles, it was so fun! I couldn't stop dancing!" Joe added. "Thanks, so much." I quietly said, moving to the table and picking up a bottle of water.

"Did you write it?" Demi asked, walking towards me and pulling me into a hug. I was surprised at first – it'd been a while since we last talked. I nodded as we pulled away. "Good job," a voice from the other side of the room said. My mouth dropped as I saw it was Nicole. Not because we hated each other, oh no. She's a sweet girl and we do talk from time to time. Things were just awkward around us, because of this situation with Nick.

Nick. I saw him sitting there alone, staring at his Converse. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was not pleased.

"I-I'm just gonna go," I told them. This awkwardness was killing me. "Noo, don't go!" They all cried except from Nick. I sighed, not knowing what to say or do. I noticed Joe, Kevin and Danielle glaring at Nick.

"I can't do this," he said and stormed out of the room, his eyes moving to my face on his way out. He was upset, I could tell. But was it because of me? And if it was, what did I do this time?

I felt tears forming in my eyes, so I quickly turned around and wiped them away. Unfortunately, everyone else noticed my actions. "Are you OK, Miley?" I heard Danielle's concerned voice. Soon enough, her hand was on my shoulder, turning me around, embracing me.

"Don't cry, Miles. Nick's being an idiot as usual. None of this is your fault." Joe exclaimed, joining our hug, inviting everyone else.

"Yeah, don't mind him! He's probably PMS-ing," Nicole joked and wrapped her arms around my body from the left side.

I looked at her confused. She noticed this and smiled at me.

"Nick and I aren't dating. I have a boyfriend." She whispered in my ear. My jaw dropped at her words and I immediately pulled away. I blinked for a few moments, not saying anything. Was she for real?

"Go get him." Nicole gave me an encouraging smile. I turned around to look at everyone else and they just nodded and smiled. "He loves you, Miley. You have no idea how much." Kevin told me. "He can't live without you."

"B-b-but what about Nicole? He had his arms wrapped around her! They held hands? How the hell are you two not together?!" I shrieked. It wasn't my intention, but I was just so confused.

"Miley," Nicole laughed, "that was his plan to make you jealous. But when he saw you so happy on that stage, something snapped inside of him. This whole charade with us ignoring you and whatnot had been carefully planned. But that's another story. Nick thought you're really happy with Liam, so he basically broke down."

"But I'm not," I quietly added. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him!" Demi grinned and pushed me towards the door.

I smiled at them and nodded, biting my lower lip.

***

I found him in an empty audience, sitting one of those comfortable chairs. Or at least, they seemed that way. His face was in his hands and I could tell he was crying. Just the thought of that, made me cry too.

"Nick," I whispered his name, preparing myself to tell him how I really feel. He immediately looked up, his eyes widening. "Miley," he said just as quietly. I gave him a warm smile and sat right next to him. I took one of his hands in mine, not saying anything for a while. I was just enjoying those sparks that flew all over my body.

"What are you doing here?" I could tell he was confused. I couldn't help but smile as I said my next words. "Oh you know… Just wanted to tell you that your plan to make me jealous," I stopped here for a while to see his reaction. It was priceless. His eyes almost fell out and his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Totally worked." I playfully glared at him. "I-I'm sorry?" He stuttered. Poor guy, he was shocked.

"I said your plan worked. You did it. You made me jealous, Nicky." I heard him gulp and slowly, that gorgeous smile of his appeared on his equally attractive face.

"I did?" He asked and I nodded. "But what about Liam?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I sat on his lap, wrapped my arms around him and covered his lips with mine. More sparks filled my body as our lips moved together. Soon enough, his tongue entered my mouth, deepening our kiss. We pulled away a few moments later, our breathing quickened.

"Who the hell needs that monkey, when I got you?" I answered his previous question and pulled him into another kiss. God, I'd missed his lips on mine.

**AN: Yes, another one shot. I can't help it! They keep popping into my head! :P**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
